


songs for feeling sorry for yourself (in montreal)

by tapedeck



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapedeck/pseuds/tapedeck
Summary: a companion piece to Vinny throws Tony a lifeline.





	songs for feeling sorry for yourself (in montreal)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vinny throws Tony a lifeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104806) by [thebutterfreeeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebutterfreeeffect/pseuds/thebutterfreeeffect). 



> it is my opinion that anyone could lie down on the floor of their montreal bedroom and adequately feel sorry for themselves to any of these songs. they could also probably do the same thing in any other location. like sudbury, for example. or hartford. you never know.
> 
> thank you to thebutterfreeeffect for the inspiration. it's been fun working with you!

unofferable | half moon run   //   un souvenir | isabelle boulay   //    tall tall building | adam & the amethysts

love songs for robots | patrick watson      //      lightshow | plants and animals     //     ageless beauty | stars

crown of love | arcade fire // la laideur | safia nolin // realiti | grimes // love ain't enough | the barr brothers

 

[listen on spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/user/numerall/playlist/0SvQPLl6rmavjvvZcSE4s6)

**Author's Note:**

> (I would be remiss to not indicate that all the bands/artists on this list are, as it would happen, from montreal - save two who are from québec and saint-félicité, respectively, but you can't win em all. please enjoy this slap in the face of canadian content. you're welcome, crtc.)


End file.
